


Polaroids

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryff Boys Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius will make Remus see it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> Written quite a while ago for Gryff Boys Kink Meme. Prompt: Remus/Sirius: The boys were out shopping, now they need to try out their new toys.

"I don't know why I always end up in these positions when you're the pretty one."

The white rope, intricately-knotted, captured Remus' arms in asymmetric angles behind his back. His body arched just so, and he sat on his heels, knees spread just enough to show the thick knot plumping his balls up against his bound cock.

"Because you don't think you're pretty."

Sirius traced his fingers over the rope, tugging here, tightening there.

"For good reason."

Sirius paused to rub his thumb over Remus' nipples, dip into his navel, feel the muscles in his stomach go taut and flutter against his fingertips.

"You are."

He reached back to grab the film, tearing off the packaging and pushing it into the Polaroid camera sitting beside him.

"You need glasses."

The camera clicked and whirred. Picture after picture fell to the floor, as Sirius circled him, moved up close and back again.

"We'll keep doing this until you believe it."

Remus smiled.

"Only until then?"


End file.
